Sin Cuo No Hay Paraiso
by Cata1234
Summary: Basada en la obra "Sin Tetas No Hay Paraiso". A sus 14 años, Naurto asociaba la prosperidad de sus amigos con el tamaño de su trasero, es asi como comienza su lucha por poder operarse, siendo capaz de todo, cosa que le abrira las puertas del infierno


Disclaimer:Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera... dejemoslo ahi =)

Este es un . .. y es yaoi.. si no te gusta (aunque lo dudo) no lo leas

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Konoha, era una de las mas pobladas del Pais del Fuego. Durante un periodo, la ciudad habia caido en el narcotrafico y la delincuencia.<p>

En un parque, se encontraban dos jovencitos esperando la respuesta de su amigo, quien a su vez, esperaba la respuesta de un hombre que estaba montado en una camioneta.

-Entonces, Copia. Te llevaras a… -el joven de cabellos rojos cual fuego, se acerco a los dos jovencitos que se encontraban frente a la banqueta.

-Bueno, niño hoy le toco –el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto al joven de cabello plateado en la camioneta

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes entonces –el joven que hablaba era un pequeño castaño que tenia dos marcas rojas en el rostro; el joven se dirigió al pequeño de su lado –Lo siento amiguito; nos vemos chicos –dijo para subir corriendo a la enorme camioneta Cadillac Escalade recién estrenada por "El Copia", un traqueto (narcotraficante) en ascenso que se encontraba alcanzado las altas esferas del negocio. El pequeño que también estaba ahí solo pudo mirar con rabia y envidia como su amigo le arrebata su anhelo. Una vez que la camioneta se había perdido doblando la calle, el mas pequeño hablo

-Oye, Paku –el niño hablo triste -¿Qué dijo, por qué no le guste?

-Pues por el culo –el pelirrojo hablo tranquilamente, como si de un hombre de gran experiencia en ámbito sexual se tratara; cosa que, a pesar de sus 15 años, tenia. –Es que Kiba lo tiene mas grande –el niño se movio detrás de la banqueta y abrazo al pequeño por el cuello. EL pequeño se llevo una mano a su parte trasera y recrimino de manera infatil

-Pero el suyo es de mentira, el mio es natural –el pelirrojo se separo un poco, y con la dureza con la que solia hablar se dirigió a su amigo

-No importa, sean de lo que sean, de piedra, de caucho, de madera –el mayor se sento al lado de su amigo –A ellos les importa que uno lo tenga grande –los ojitos del menor empezaban a dar señas de estar ahogándose, por lo que el mayor lo abrazo y le dijo, tratando de darle esperanzas. –Mira amigo, vamos a hacer algo. Tu te vas a poner mas bonito, vas a hacer ejercicio para que estes mas guapo de lo que ya eres –en efecto, el pequeño era bello a simple vista. Una combinación gloriosa entre cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el océano, una piel sumamente suave y de tono bronceado, mas a esto, tres marquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacían verse como un zorrito

-Pero para que Paku –el rubio bajo la mirada

-Pues –el mayor se acerco más al pequeño para poder contarle algo, a modo de secreto. –Esta por llegar un traqueto nuevo, que se llama Guy. Él se de desvive por los niños vírgenes, haber si no le vas a dar tu virginidad a Sasuke, mejor cobras bien por ese privilegio. -el menor estaba totalemente desilusionado, pero ahora tenia una meta, operarse el trasero para poder tener, los lujos, los viajes, los paseos a las casas de campo, el dinero para llevar los viveres a su hogar, la ultima ropa de marca, y la envidia de todos sus amigos quienes ya gozaban de estos placeres. –Entonces Naru, te vas a poner bonito

-Claro Paku, mañana mismo comienzo –dijo el pequeño sonriéndole a su amigo de la infancia

Y asi, Naruto se decidió a comenzar a trabajar su cuerpo; a la mañana siguiente, el pequeño despertadoir del rubio sono a las cinco de la mañana. Deidara, hermano mayor del rubio, y con quien compartía habitación, se desespero por el bullisio ocasionado y avento el despertador al suelo

-¡Deidara! –el pequeño rubio se levanto rápidamente y miro con tristeza su pequeño reloj –Tu me pagas el despertador

-La mierda te voy a pagar –el mayor se puso una almoada en la cabeza –Deja dormir

-Ya dejen el alboroto niños –la mujer que hablo, tenia largos cabellos rojos, y ojos esmeralda -¿Y tu hijo, para donde vas tan temprano?

-Pues mama, me voy a correr –el pequeño se puso una sudadera gris, y un pantalón corto de color azul –¡Me hace falta ejercicio! –exclamo el pequeño dejando atrás a su madre y hermano. El pequeño comenzó su trote rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha, mientras trotaba se ponía a pensar, en como sus amigos se morirían de la envidia al verlo, luego de la operación, mientras que todos los traquetos ofrecerían cantidades exorbitantes de dinero por él. El pequeño se apresuro de salir de su mundo de sueño y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Una vez ahí, el pequeño pudo ver como sus tres amigos llegaban en una camioneta color blanco; luego de descender, un hombre algo mayor, y con imagen de ser un delincuente, les bajaba bolsas de ropa y cajas con lo que seguramente serian regalos. El pequeño rubio miraba con envidida desde la puerta de su casa, mientras pensaba "¿Esta es la vida que quiero?". Sasori, uno de los amigos de Naruto, se acerco al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño

-¿Tan temprano y despierto? –el joven que hablo tenia el cabello rojo oscuro, y unos bellos ojos grises. El joven expedia un aroma mezcla de alcohol y tabaco

-Pues aquí, haciendo algo de ejercicio –el pequeño rubio estiro los brazos y sonrio

-¿Y como esta Deidara? –el semblante del pelirrojo cambio rápidamente, su mirada era ahora de ternura

-Bien, en la casa –de pronto Sasori saco algo de dinero

-Mira, esto es para que compren lo del desayuno y pues, para que Dediara pueda comer como rey –el joven sonrio

-Gracias, tranquilo que yo se lo doy –el pelirrojo se despidió del pequeño; Naruto, al ver el dinero, rápidamente se respondió la pregunta que había formulado "Si, esta es la vida que quiero"

El pequeño entro a su casa, y se topo con su hermano en la puerta, el cual se extraño al verlo con el dinero

-Y esa plata, ¿de donde ah?

-Nada, me la dio Sasori para comprar la comida –el epqueño guardo rápidamente el dienro

-¿Y el cambio? –el mayor sabia por donde iba la cosa

-Me dijo que me la guarde –Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando su hermano lo detuvo

-Bueno, ahora le voy a preguntar a ver si es verdad –Naruto rápidamente lo detuvo

-Espera, que separo mi dinero –pero Deidara le quito todo el dinero dejando a Naruto enojado

-Que mi dinero ni que nada –dijo guardando el dinero –Si quieres dinero, anda corre entonces y buscate un traqueto que nos de dinero a todos

-¿Deidara que le estas diciendo a tu hermano? –la madre de los rubios entro al oir al discusion de sus hijos

-Nada, nada –el mayor se dirigió a la mesa a tomar el desayuno –Solo le digo que se vayta a trabajar en vez de estar pidiendo dinero

-Dejense de tonterías, y tu Deidara te cambias antes de desayunar –la mujer siguió en sus asuntos. Los rubios terminaron de alistarse y procuraron sentarse rápidamente a desayunar. La mujer al notar el pequeño short que traia el rubio, le llamo la atención

-Naruto, ese short esta peor cada semana –la mujer estaba algo preocupada, pues ya había visto a su hijo con "amistades" que no le convenían

-Mama ya no hagas escándalo, y bueno, en vez de eso, hay algo que Deidara y yo queremos decirte –el pequeño sonrio de lado

-¿Y que es? –la mujer tomo un sorbo de te

-Pues, veras mama, ya no queremos ir al colegio –ninguno de los dos niños miraron directamente a su madre

-¿Pero que tonterías están pensando? –la mujer estaba hecha una furia –Que creen, que asi de fácil pueden venir y decir que ya no quieren estudiar

-Ay mama traquila –Naruto ladeo el rostro –La mayoría de personas que son exitosas, no han estudiado

-Naruto como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad –la mujer estaba incrédula ante los comentarios de sus hijos

-Si mama, los profesores lo único que hacen es jalar (desaprobar) a los alumnos, para después llevárselos a la cama por una buena calificación –el mayor de los rubios sonrio

-Bueno, se dejan de estupideces y se largan a estudiar –la madre de los jóvenes se levanto rápidamente y les alcanzo las maletas a cada uno –Vayan de una vez

-Ya, ya cual es el apuro –los rubios salieron de la casa, y cada quien siguió su camino a la escuela.

Pasaron cuatro largas semanas en las que el pequeño Naruto había trabajado su cuerpo, como si de viva o muerte se tratara. Sus piernas se encontraban torneadas, asi mismo el jercio le había curvado mas la cintura y agrandado un poco sus caderas, todo esto debido a los ejercicios que Paku le había recomendado hacer. Su piel estaba mas bronceada debido al tiempo al aire libre, mientras que aquellos cabellitos dorados y ojitos azules, seguían perfectos, hermosos desde cada angulo del cual se pudieran ver. Pero tanta perfectura tenia dueño, y ese dueño se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha; Sasuke era un joven humilde, y se había hecho novio de Naruto desde los once años. El pobre Sasuke vivía contando los días que le faltaban al pequeño para cumplir la mayoría de edad, porque esa había sido la promesa de Naruto, entregarle su virginidad cuando cumpliera los diesciocho años. El joven Sasuke era apuesto, poseedor de bellos ojos negros, y cabello de igual tonalidad; además de una piel blanca, casi albina, mas aun, no era suficiente para Naruto, ya que el pequeño soñaba con la maravillosa vida que podría obtener si se operaba.

Aquella tarde, cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, el joven Sasuke esperaba a su amado en la puerta de su casa, sentado en la acera. Naruto por su parte, venia riéndose a carcajadas con Paku, quien le estaba contando los pormenores de tener que acostarse con alguien mayor. Ni bien el pequeño rubio diviso al moreno, se despidió de su amigo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su novio.

-Hola amor –el pequeño le planto un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estas?

-¿Donde estabas Naruto? –el moreno ni si quiera se inmuto

-Pues en el colegio Sasuke, ¿dónde mas?

-¿Qué ahora estas estudiando de noche? –Sasuke miro fijamente al pequeño –Me dices donde mierda has estado, o en este instante mandamos todo al carajo y terminamos

-Sasuke cállate no seas grosero –el pequeño se paso una mano por el cabello –He estado dado una vuelta con Paku

-Con Paku –el moreno se exaspero mas –Que no sabes que ese mocoso es un puto; estas buscando que todo el barrio este hablando de ti

-¡Y ami que me importa lo que diga todo el barrio! –el rubio se levanto furioso -¡¿Acaso ellos me están dando de comer? -Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia su casa, antes que avanzara mas Sasuke lo detuvo abrazandolo por detrás

-Naruto, por favor discúlpame –el moreno pego los labios al cuello del menor –Es que entiéndeme, me preocupo por ti

-Ya Sasuke –el pequeño sonrio –Pero si me reclamaras mejor las cosas todo iria mejor –el pequeño se volteo quedando frente a frente con su novio. Sasuke estaba emobbado con la belleza de su rubio

-Estas muy bonito –dijo Sasuke pensando que Naruto se había estado arreglando para el

-Para que veas –dijo el rubio sonriente

-Mira que si tuvieras un poco mas de culo, serias el rey de Konoha –Naruto se quedo horrorizado, y casi automáticamente su mano le propino una fuerte bofetada a Sasuke

-Eres un imbécil –dijo el rubio y salió como un rayo hacia su casa, dejando a Sasuke molesto. El pequeño entro a su casa y se encerro en su habitación. Su madre y hermano al verlo, fueron tras el

-Hijito, ¿estas bien? -la mama del pequeño estaba asustada

-Hermanito, dime quien ha sido y yo voy y me lo cargo –dijo Deidara tocando la puerta. Adentro el rubio tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mas no quería derramar ninguna.

-Dejenme, solo quiero dormir –hablo el pequeño sin moverse. La madre de Naruto y su hermano se dirigieron al sofá

-Mama, creo que por esas ganas que tiene Naruto de crecer rápido, lo vamos a perder –atino a decir su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto aun se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Su madre no había logrado que salga ni que accediera a tomar su desayuno. En el transcurso de la mañana, Paku llego a la casa de Naruto

-¿Y que le paso a Naruto, Señora Kushina? –ambos pelirrojos avanzaron hacia la puerta de su habitación

-Ayer discutió con Sasuke y se metió al cuarto todo molesto –dijo su madre tratando de comprender que cosas pasaban por su cabecita adolescente

-Bueno, a ver yo le hablo –dijo el niño acercándose a la puerta –Naruto, abre –pero el pequeño no contestaba –Abre Naruto que te tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar

-Paku, mejor hablamos después –el pequeño seguía muy triste por la pelea con Sasuke

-Naru, abre, te conviene –el pelirrojo se acerco mas a la puerta

-¿Qué cosa es? –Naruto seguía recostado de lado en su cama

-Que llego Guy –dijo Paku –Llego Guy del Pais de la Nube.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el primer capitulo. Este fic esta basado en "Sin Tetas No Hay Paraiso" (la version colombiana) y bueno, que decirles que es algo cruda la historia para quienes no la han leido.<p>

Sin mas que decirles, me despido

Catalina Santana


End file.
